The purpose of this section is to provide background or context for the implementation of the present invention stated in the claim. The description here is not recognized as an existing technology because of what is disclosed and described in this section.
With the rapid development of smart power grid, the operation types of distribution network are also diversified, and a large number of operations have high requirements for supporting network. In many communication media, optical fiber communication is one of the mainstream technologies of power communication system with its high speed and high reliability. With the diversification and rapid development of the operation, the access network also needs higher rate and reliability guarantee. At the same time, the international mainstream passive optical network EPON technology has also entered the researcher's field of vision. In the existing technology, a method of on-line monitoring E1 channel quality and monitoring system, through setting up the AD conversion module in the physical layer of E1 channel, setting the FPGA module in the link layer, the network layer setting up the CPU module in the network layer, has realized without interruption from E1 channel, constantly monitoring the channel, and monitoring channel quality within the physical layer to the network layer. However, the scheme can only monitor E1 channel, and the monitoring of the whole fiber channel is not enough. So, the plan is circumscribed.